My Little Pony Crossover Villains
My Little Pony is an upcoming American animated 2D computer-animated fantasy film produced by Darrell Van Citters, Ashley Postlewaite and Paul Rudish Music by Hans Zimmer Lyrics by Lorne Balfe My Little Pony Crossover Villains 2018 My Little Pony/The Loud House Cast * Tara Strong as Young Twilight Sparkle, Adult Twilight Sparkle, Ashi, Beeza, Bubbles, Timmy Turner, Poof and Ember McLain * Nathan Mack as Young Wander and Kip * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Greg Eagles as Grim Reaper * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. German as Rarity, Photo Finish, Jennifer Shope, Princess Luna and Flurry Heart * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines and Rapido * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Bill Cipher, Baron Von Kreep and Fiddleford Hadron Old Man McGucket * Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy * JK Simmons as Ford Pines * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Alan Tudyk as King Riven and Ludo * Grey DeLise as Queen Moon, Yumi Yoshimura, Lana Loud, Nemesis, Princess Prettyhead, Lola Loud, Frankie Foster, Goo, Sam Manson, Evil Yumi, Valerie Gray, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Linda, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers * Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers and Little Dom * David Hornsby as Leif Bornewell III * Moe Whitman as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows * Jeff Bennett as Mole, Rat, Langouste, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Bendy and Mr. Woop Man * Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, Jenny Wakeman, New Woman and Evil Ami * Keone Young as Kaz Harada and Evil Kaz * Owen Wilson as Razmo * Courtenay Taylor as Ko and T.K.O * Ashly Burch as Enid * Ian-Jones-Quarty as Radicles, Papyrus and Darrell * Kate Flannery as Carol * Bill Farmer as Doc * Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy * Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey, Li'l Acorn and Mr. Green * Scott Menville as Sneezy * Billy West as Bashful and Snuk * Kevim Michael Richardson as Happy, King Yo, Boogie Man, Demongo, Dark Laser and Skulker * Stephen Stanton as Sleepy * Leigh Allyn Baker as Queen Delighful and Snazzy Shazam * Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom, Baron Vain and Katz * John de Lancie as Discord * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, Lord Hater and Cashier * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood * Anna Faris as Sam Sparks * Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Wilt and Orion and Wilt * Jess Harnwell as Grim Gloom * Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom * Nathan Carlson as Vlad, Mitch, Rod Skidmark, Mikey, Eldwin Blair, Carnivore, Zeke and Judge * Corey Burton as Nicolai, Malone, Alien Dictator, Lord Grudgemunger, Mr. Master, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Skeeter, Peter, Zombies and Tomo * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator, Akiko and Mother * Fred Tatasciore as Masked Lord Dominator * George Young as Lord Wander and Lucian * Emily Henderson as Princess Twivine Sparkle * Veronica Taylor as The Spy from Apartment 8-i * Marc Thompson as Masterson * Robbie Sublett as Flowershirt * Alan Turiel as Black Hat * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman and Dr. Frenzy * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek * Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis and Trixie * TJ Miller as Robbie Valentino * Cree Summer as Vexus * Will Forte as Chester V * Martin Mull as Vlad Plasmius * Weird Al Yankovic as Shapeshifter * Rob Paulshen as Malsquando, Axel Skidmark , Snake Charming, Finders Keepers, Darrell and Mark Chang * Piotr Michael as Major Threat Jeff * Daran Norris as Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Ms. Doombringer * Eric Bauza as Foop, Itchy, Atomic Puppet and Joey Felt * Tom Kenny as Snake, Arturo, Eduardo and Sunekura * Danny DeVito as Lewis * William Baldwin as Johnny 13 * Frank Welker as Shadow, Abracadaver and Hank The Pig * Chynna Phillips as Kitty * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Cory Doran as Jimmy Two-Shoes * Brian Froud as Beezy * Ian James Corlett as Poseidon, Gordon and Father * James Higuchi as Newt, Crash, Ollie and Flip * Annick Obansawin as Herby * Julie Sype as Kirbie * Doug Hadders as Bert * Evan Taggert as Professor Mybad * Katie Leigh as Madame Blubbery and King Chad * Dan Castellaneta as Voodoo Man * Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Michelle Creber as Apple Boom * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo * Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael * Katie Stevens as Megan * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Audrey Wasilewski as Misty and Tuck Carbunkle * Steve Blum as Squish and Techmo * Kelsey Grammer as Loop Da Loop and The Captain * Todd Asayer as Doctor Flug * Malaney Sems as Demencia * Mark Fischbach as 5.0.5 * Steven Ogg as Professor Venamus * Ryann Shannon as Fink * Liev Schreiber as Storm King * Joan Cusack as Miss Priscilla * Diane Michelle as Veronica West * Kirk Thornton as Shadow The Hedgehog * Karen Strassman as Rouge The Bat * Ron Rubin as Master Xox * Rick Miller as Dr. Momus * Adam Sandler as Dracula * Serena Gomez as Mavis * Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Imelda Staunton as Svetlana * Ozzy Osbourne as Duke of Drear * Sharon Osbourne as Duchess of Drear * Lee Tockar as Captain LaPoutine * Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman, Madame Foster, Coco, Cheese and Ptersa * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Richard Cox as Kevin Reynolds * Lee Tockar as Theodore Roach Roachnolds * Rider Stronge as Tom * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Cheerilee * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor * Cathy Weseluck as Mayor Mare * Martin Short as Benny * Jennifer Hale as Ripov * Ed Asner as Krad * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton * Chad Doreck as Brad Carbunkle * Quinton Flynn as Sheldon Lee * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Dee Magno Hall as Pearl * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Whoopi Goldberg as Magic Mirror * Lisa Norton as Pauline Bell * Heather Bambrick as Naughty Kitty * Arshad Warsi as Grand of Wander and Bernie * No Voice Actor as Two Villains and Amorpho * Fred Willard as Boogey Man * Maxwell Atoms as Jeff the Spider * Calvin Zwicker as Bratty Kid * David Warner as Nergal * G Hannelius as Little Bits * Sandy Fox as Melody Locust and Harmony * Lara Jill Miller as Julie * Will Ryan as Wall * Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest * Norm MacDonald as Norm The Genie * Charlie Day as Sans * James Marsden as Sir Brad Starlight * Dana Davis as Kelly * Dana Snyder as Wendell Wasserman * Andrew Rannells as Andrei * Nikki M. James as Julia Wiles * Clarke Thorell as Garrison Payne * Shannon Walsh as Madison Payne * Charnele Crick as Goodness * Emo Phillips as Dennis O'Bannon * Alfred Molina as Albred Molina * Annie Potts as Olympia Timbers * Richard Kind as Harvey Timbers * Diego Luna as Manolo Sanchez * Zoe Saldana as Maria Posada * Channing Tatum as Joaquin Mondragon * Bill Kopp as Mad Jack The Pirate * Max Wolf Burkholder as World * Carey Means as Jonah * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa and Twilight's Father * Kari Wahlgren as Shandra Jimenez * Malcolm McDowell as Furton Binklemurton * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet * David Kaye as Clank * James Urbaniak as Mr. Logic * John DiMaggio as Walrus * Jessica Walter as Miss Heinous * Thurop van Orman as Li'l Gideon * Johnny Rose as Leo * Cydney J. Fam as Marcella * Maria Teresa Cordeiro as Teodora * Andres Bustamante as Don Andres * Rafael Inclan as Alebrije * Elijah Wood as Wirt * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud, Claire and Silver Star * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow * Michael Pena as Grubber * Ben Schwartz as Randy Cunningham * Cassie Scerbo as Heidi Weinerman * Peter Oldring as Inkwood * Henry Gibson as Lord Pain * Jill Taley as Rita Loud * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride * Michael McDonald as Howard McBride * Wayne Brady as Harold McBride * Breanna Yde as Ronnie-Anne * Carlos Pena as Bobby Santiago Soundtrack My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 01. Prologue/Young Twilight of Madagascar Antarctica My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 02. Solar Surfer Planet/Ocean Princess My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 03. Twilight, Wander, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel is Best Friends/Meet Rapido and Razmo Nemo Curl Away My Son My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 04. Ansi Meets Agent Xero Roxanne's Theme My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 05. Grunkle Stan 's Festival Fu Panda Let the Tournament Begin My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 06. Grim Gloom and Vlad of the Caribbean Davy Jones My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 07. Summoning the Kornyleous/Agent Xero and Mole Arrival Pan in Return to Neverland Summoning the Octopus My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 08. Apple Boom watch Lord Hater, The Spy From Apartment 8-i, Lord Boxman, Professor Venamus and Fink Conversation Prince of Egypt Reprimand My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 09. Star and Marco Playing Elsa and Anna My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 10. Lord Wander in Boots Holy Frijoles My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 11. Crystals Age Collision Course Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 12. Mirror Robbie Hearts Villains of A Sort My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 13. Kidnnaped Age Tigers Going for Baby My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 14. Ko and Enid Rescue Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy Pan Return To Neverland Jane Save Tink and Pan My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 15. Ansi and Agent Xero Meets Grim Gloom and Vlad Walk and Stalk My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 16. Dipper, Mabel and Starlight meets Tyler, Jennifer, Kevin and Roach Planet Silver My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 17. The Bird and The Worm/Rapido and Wander 's Argument Why Wait To Be Wed My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 18. Baron Vain and Rat Kidnap Rapido/Agent Xero Rescue Rapido Incredibles Lithe Or Death My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 19. Poseidon Meets Mojo Jojo Hero 6 Hiro Hamada My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 20. Agent Xero and Rapido vs. Baron Vain and Rat Zoosters Breakout My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 21. R.I.P Twilight 's Father Lion King This Land My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 22. Not What He Seems Falls; Weirdmageddon My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 23. Grunkle Stan and Twilight 's Great Escape Falls; Weirdmageddon My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 24. Dinner Peabody and Sherman Back To School My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 25. Dipper, Kaz, Radicles and Starlight Glimmer vs. Langouste, Shapeshifter, Ace and Lewis Fu Panda Po vs. Tai Lung My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 25. Grim and Vlad Kidnap Agent Xero John Sneaks Out My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 26. Ansi save Agent Xero Fu Panda The Bridge My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 27. Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Arrival Evil Castle/Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Tells at Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch Fairytale Deathcamp/Toy Story 2 Out Of The Box My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 28. Lava Battle Lion King To die For My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 29. Wendy and Grunkle Stan Damsel March Of Farquaad My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 30. Final Bettle Emperor's New Groove The Great Battle/Beauty and The Beast Fight Battle/The Hunchback of Notre Dame Final Battle/The Rescuers Down Under Final Battle/Aladdin Final Battle My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 31. Robbie Says I Hate You Powerpuff Girls Movie Mojo Save The Day My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 32. Ansi and Agent Xero The End My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 33. Interviews Lorax Ted, Audrey And The Trees My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 34. Mirror Katz/Hugs Fu Panda Dragon Warrior Rises My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 35. Wander and Grim Reaper Best Friends Me 3 My Brother My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 36. Kaz and Rapido Me 3 Crushing It My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 37. Some Of My Best Friends Are Villains Tale My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 38. Twilight and Wander Kiss and The Beast [2017 Your Mother] My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 39. Grunkle Stan and Ford Modifyers Theme My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 40. The 7D, Powerpuff Girls, Pinkie Pie, Mac and Bloo Friends/Wander and Twilight Gets Wedding/Happy Ending Age 4 Continental Drift Herd Reunion Trailer Tom Kane as Narrator; Once upon a time, Tom Kane as Narrator; in a beatiful wood Tom Kane as Narrator; there lived a pony name Twilight Sparkle with a Friends Wander, Sylvia, Grim Reaper, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Ansi Molina, Agent Xero, Olly and Saraline Timbers, Mole, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Rapido and Razmo Crossover is Happily Ending Tom Kane as Narrator; and This Halloween The Villains is Free Grim Gloom; Hello Friends Tom Kane as Narrator; Disney 's Present My Little Pony Crossover Villains Twilight Sparkle; You Never Get Away with me Vlad; We'd be Happy Too Tom Kane as Narrator; Coming to 2018 TV Spots Tom Kane as Narrator; From To Creator Of Dinosaur Tom Kane as Narrator; My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tom Kane as Narrator; Coming 2018 Music & Lyric Video My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 01. Touch The Sky Brave Sparkle My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 02. Here we go another plan, Rat's Song Pan in Return To Neverland Rat My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 03. Be Prepared Lion King The Musical Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 04. Days In The Sun and The Beast [2017 Sparkle, Wander, Sylvia, Grim Reaper, Dipper and Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Rapido and Razmo My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 05. Horse Are Better Than People Frozen and Sylvia My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 06. Small But Mighty Pet and Gordon My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 07. The Mob Song and The Beast [2017 My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 08. Isn't it strange Forever After My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 09. Stay Home Shrek Movie Clips Twilight Sparkle; Hello I'm Twilight Sparkle is Name Dipper and Mabel Pines Mabel Pines; Hello Rapido; And I'm Rapido and his My Brother Razmo Dipper Pines; Look, i know it's yours Mice Razmo; Local Me i'm Not Mice i'm a Rats Agent Xero; Only Your Dreams Vain Baron Vain; Agent Xero Agent Xero; I Din't Know Catfish Could Talk Did You Mole Mole; Oh Yeah Baron Vain; Attack Agent Xero; Try you Chase Me Agent Xero; Come on Agent Xero; You Better Lacey Shadows Agent Xero; Three Strikes you're King Yo; AAAHH Tom, T.K.O and Li'l Acorn; AAAHH Vlad; Whoo We A Terrible Vlad; WOW Grim Gloom; Idiot They Are Simply Missing The Crucial Element That Will Bring in The Crowd Vlad; Parent Vlad; WOW Grim Gloom. No Publicity Bill Cipher You Are The Ben Treasurer Do We Have Enough Cash To Hire a Publicist Bill Cipher; That Grim Gloom; You Spent our Budget on a Hairdyer Vlad; Oh You're So Pretty Vlad; WOW Grim Gloom; Fool Now How Will We Ever Get Help Publicizing Ourselves What is That Vlad; It's From My Book Club this Month Grim Critics Are Raving With Grim Gloom; It How To Raise Villains Huh Suddenly I am Filled with Inspiration Vlad; Grim You Are a Genius We Can Read The Book While We Do Grim Gloom; Precisely Short Film MLPCV - Grim Gloom 's New Car.png Production credits Written and Directed by Johnny Knoxville Produced by Darrell Van Critters, Ashley Postlewaite and Paul Rudish Executive producer Prince Harry Associate Producer Jim Parsons Music by Hans Zimmer Lyrics by Lorne Balfe Story Supervisor by Alan Cooper Film Editor Dimitri Kneppers Supervising Technical Director Eugene Puryear Production Designer Corey Feldman Jack Nicholson and Sam Smith Character Design Hans K. Hvide, Steve Jobs and Ben Balter Supervising Animators Directors of Photography George MacKay, Patrick Wilson and Mike Vogel Art Director Randy Schekman Shading Art Director Tim Draper Character Supervisor Bill Gates Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisor Sarah Landrum Sequence Supervisor Nigel Cantwell Effects Supervisor Pete Hall Rendeing Supervisor Peter Baeck Production Manager Katie Hopkins Sound Designer James Franco Gallery Twilight and Megan.png Young Twilight Meets Young Wander.png Queen Delightful Discord Professor Utonium.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Tough the Sky.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Vlad Misty and Squish in Forest.png Pauline Bell and Kelly watch Wilt Benny and Ripov Tells at Cashier.png Wanted Robbie and Wendy.jpeg MLPCV - Twilight, Wander, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel is Best Friends.png MLPCV - Twilight, Dipper and Mabel Meets Rapido and Razmo.png MLPCV - Agent Xero Meets Ansi Molina.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Gets Mad.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom's Plan.png MLPCV - Grim and Vlad Grinning.png MLPCV - Rat Here We Go Another Plan.png MLPCV - Tom, Li'l Acorn and T.K.O with guns.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Lord Hater Professor Venomous Lord Boxman Fink Scared Apple Bloom.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom kills Twilight's Father.png MLPCV - Kaz Meets Rapido.png Twilight 's Dream.png Twilight Wander Applejack and Soos Meets Dracula Mavis Jonathan and Dennis.png Wilt Benny and Ripov tells at Twilight I Find Robbie.png MLPCV - Wilt, Benny and Ripov Touch Robbie Valentino Gets Arrested.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Harmony, King Chad, Julie, Eldwin Blair, Wall, Mr. Master, Carnivore, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Zeke, Skeeter and Peter and Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz Be Prepared.png MLPCV - Lord Hater The Spy from Apartment 8-i Black Hat Lord Wander The Storm King.png Mavis Meets Dipper Pines.png Ko and Rad meets Sans and Papyrus.png Twilight and Wander in Love.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Wendy Crystal Here.png Mirror Robbie.png Bendy Meets Miss Heinous.png Grunkle Stan and Wendy Corduroy Meet The Spy from Apartment and Masterson.png MLPCV - Kidnnaped.png Lord Hater, Lord Wander and Princess Twivine Sparkle Chase Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Ko and Enid.png Grim and Hildy Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Lord Hater, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus watch Ko and Enid Rescue Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy.png Ansi, Agent Xero, Grim Gloom and Vlad Conversation.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Dipper and Mabel Grunkle Stan Rapido and Razmo Days In The Sun.png MLPCV - Save Shope Kevin Tyler Roach.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Hildy Gloom and Bratty Kid is Family.png MLPCV - Vlad Snazzy Shazam Misty Ace and Grand of Wander is Family.png MLPCV - Mavis Captured by Bill Cipher and Lord Hater.png Rapido and Wander 's Argument.png Rapido Kidnapped by Baron Vain and Rat.png Rapido Tield Up by Baron Vain and Rat.png Poseidon Meets Mojo Jojo.png MLPCV - Poseidon and Gordon Small But Mighty.png Denzel Crocker Star Butterfly and Misty Battle.png MLPCV - Rapido vs. Rat.png MLPCV - Agent Xero punches Baron Vain.png MLPCV - Rapido punches Rat.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle Damsel.png MLPCV - Akiko and Jimmy Two-Shoes Startled.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Evil Grinning Again.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle goes jail.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle Escape to Jail.png MLPCV - Sylvia Grim Reaper Dipper and Mabel watch Razmo and Tomo fight.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly and Wander Arrival Club.png MLPCV - Villains Club Room.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Arrival Club.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Twilight Sparkle Wander and Star Butterfly Startled.png Lord Grudgemunger, Mr. Master, Black Hat, Tom, T.K.O and Li'l Acorn.png MLPCV - Lord Grudgemunger, Tom and Ember is Family.png MLPCV - Agent Xero and Mole Arrival.png MLPCV - Baron Vain, Rat, King Yo, Boogie Man, Demongo, Li'l Acorn and T.K.O watch Agent Xero and Mole Arrival.png Rapido watch Grim Gloom and Vlad Kidnap Agent Xero.png Rapido watch Grim Gloom and Vlad Still Agent Xero.png Twilight Sparkle and Ansi Meets Mad Jack and Snuk.png MLPCV - Twilight says for Ansi Go to Rescue to Agent Xero.png Robbie Valentino Crying I Hate Frankie Foster.png MLPCV - I'm Sorry Forgive Me Frankie Foster.png Twilight and Dipper Rescue Robbie and Frankie to Jail.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina and Agent Xero's locket.png Ansi Arrival Evil Castle.png Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Queen Chrysalis, Boogie Man and Professor Venamus says Agent Xero Following the Plank in Crocodile.png Ansi watch Agent Xero Following the Plank Rope in Crocodile.png Ansi Rescue Agent Xero from Rope in Crocodiles.png MLPCV - Queen Chrysalis, Boogie Man and Professor Venamus.png Wander, Sylvia, Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Ansi Agent Xero Ami Yumi Kaz and Razmo says for Twilight Happy Birthday Twilight.png MLPCV - Masterson Meets Professor Venomous.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says for Vlad Idiot.png Twilight's Nightmare in Vexus Chester V Vlad Plasmius Langouste Shapeshifter Malsquando Major Threat Jeff Trixie Anti-Cosmo and Malone.png MLPCV - Get Up Twilight Nightmare.png MLPCV - Wander and Grim Reaper 's Argument and Twilight Sparkle.png Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Arrival Evil Castle.png Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Gets Angry Tells Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png MLPCV - Lava Battle.png Wendy and Grunkle Stan Damsel.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Father Wander Mother and Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - News.png MLPCV - Club Villains.png MLPCV - Lord Wander Vlad Demongo and Queen Chrysalis.png MLPCV - Two Villains Meets Johnny 13 and Shadow is Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Trixie Dipper Pines Professor Venomous and Fink.png MLPCV - Twilight saves Dipper from Professor Venamus Fink and Trixie.png Grim Gloom Vlad Bill Cipher and Lord Hater trapping Mavis.png MLPCV - Villains The Mob Song.png MLPCV - Princess Twivine Sparkle Lord Hater Star Butterfly and Samurai Jack.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly and Samurai Jack vs. Lord Hater and Princess Twivine.png MLPCV - Twilight vs. Grim and Hildy.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Scares Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly Saraline and Mole vs. Lord Hater and Lord Dominator.png MLPCV - Star, Marco, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy vs. Lord Wander, The Spy from Apartment, Masterson, Flowershirt, Ludo and Toffee.png MLPCV - Wander, Sylvia, Dipper, Mabel, Ko and Enid vs. Bill Cipher, Snazzy Shazam, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Lord Boxman, Denzel Crocker and Nemesis.png MLPCV - Ami Yumi and Kaz vs. Black Hat Professor and Fink.png Rapido and Razmo vs. Vexus and Storm King.png MLPCV - Angry Robbie Valentino Rainbow Dash and Applejack Let Me Go Dipper.png Ansi and Agent Xero kiss.png MLPCV - Ko, Enid, Radicles, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Rapido, Razmo and Beeza watch The Lorax in Movie.png MLPCV - Saraline Timbers The Duke Prince Cashmere Interviews.png MLPCV - Wilt Rarity Norm the Genie and Pacifica Northwest.png Twilight Wander Mac Bloo Wilt Eduardo Coco Mr. Herriman and Frankie Foster Gets Angry Tells at Bendy.png MLPCV - Mr. Herriman Frankie Foster Trixie and Anti-Cosmo.png MLPCV - Photo Finish Miss Robbie Valentino and Wendy Corduroy.png MLPCV - Beauty and The Robbie Valentino.png MLPCV - Prince Cashmere and Princess Prettyhead in Love.png MLPCV - Magic Mirror Katz Wendy Corduroy Masterson.png MLPCV - Katz Carol and Ko is Family.png Twilight, Wander, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy, Ami, Yumi and Kaz Hugs.png Wander and Grim Reaper Best Friends.png MLPCV - Kaz and Rapido Best Friends.png Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Bill Cipher, Snazzy, Lord Hater, Lord Dominator, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle, The Spy From Apartment, Masterson, Flowershirt, Lord Boxman, Ludo, Toffee, Baron Vain and Rat 's rehabilitation.png MLPCV - Rapido and Pearl Couple.png MLPCV - 5.0.5. Demencia Snazzy Shazam Dr. Flug Professor Venomous Black Hat Princess Twivine Sparkle.png Wander and Twilight Sparkle kiss.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan, Ford, Razmo and Mole.png Queen Delighful, Discord, Professor Utonium, Fluttershy watch Lord Starchbottom Funny Dance.png MLPCV - The 7D Powerpuff Girls Pinkie Pie Mac and Bloo Friends.png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Gets Wedding Mojo Jojo as Pastor.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly, Saraline, Mole, Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco Rapido, Razmo, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Sylvia and Grim Reaper watch Wander and Twilight Kiss Happy Ending.png MLPCV - Twilight and Wander's Baby End Credits.png MLPCV - Sylvia Zig Sharko Marina Bernie Captain LaPoutine Armando Booli Burt Spewey Jimmy Two-Shoes Beezy in Party End Credits.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper and Lord Hater Best Brothers.png MLPCV - Applejack Rainbow Dash and Rarity in Disneyland End Credits.png MLPCV - Dipper Mabel Apple Boom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo The Loud Friends and Dendy End Credits.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan Soos Wendy Ford Star and Marco End Credits.png MLPCV - Ansi and Agent Xero Gets Wedding End Credits.png MLPCV - Olly Saraline and Leif in Paris End Credits.png Mole Rapido Razmo Ko Enid and Radicles watch Ami and Yumi Playing Rockz Star End Credits.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Doc Grumpy Dopey Sneezy Bashful Happy Sleepy Queen Delighful Lord Starchbottom Discord Professor Utonium Ms. Keane Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Mac and Bloo in Christmas End Credits.png MLPCV - Flint Sam Samurai Jack and Ashi in House End Credits.png MLPCV - Grim Hildy Vlad Nicolai Mitch Bill Cipher Snazzy Shazam Misty and Ace in Summer End Credits.png MLPCV - Lord Hater Lord Dominator Lord Wander and Twivine Sparkle in Seas End Credits.png MLPCV - Twilight Jr. Playing Toys End Credits.png MLPCV - Jenny Wakeman Danny Fentom Hildy Lord Dominator Kaz Rapido Mr. Woop Man Wander Grim Reaper Radicles Newt and Vlad in Jenny White and the Seven Heroes End Credits.png Mabel Pines Bloo Prince Cashmere Sans and Papyrus Toffee Radicles Rapido Mr. Woop Man Cosmo Hildy Grim Gloom Vlad Nicolai Mitch Eldwin Blair Wall Mr. Master Metal Breath Burlap Boys and Zombies in Mabel in Wonderland End Credits.png MLPCV - Lincoln Ami Ko Tuck Blossom Black Hat Lord Boxman Sunekura Tyler Razmo Dipper Mabel Olly and Bloo Ronnie-Anne and Mr. Green in Lincoln Pan End Credits.png Wander Grim Reaper Twilight Sparkle Mojo Jojo Him Kaz Shapeshifter Radicles Jackie Bendy Aku Rapido Ko Ami Chloe Carol and Mole in Wander Hood End Credits.png MLPCV - Ansi and Agent Xero 's House End Credits.png MLPCV - Rapido Razmo Meets Mac Bloo and Cheese End Credits.png MLPCV - Ansi Agent Xero Captain LaPoutine Nora Glossaryck Prince Cashmere Old Man McGucket and Finders Keepers in Festival End Credits.png MLPCV - Twilight 's All Friends says Twilight Jr. Happy Birthday End Credits.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 3 - Lord Boxman Asked Twilight out/Twilight Refused.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 4 - At Twilight's Home/Twilight Ask Katz About her Mother.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 5 - Doing Laundry/Twilight Taught Sophiana.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 6 - Twilight and Lord Boxman's Conversation Beauty and The Vampire Part 7- Twilight Sparkle Resprise.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 8 - Katz Got Lost In Woods.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 8 - Katz Went To The Castle.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 9 - Getting A Rose for Twilight/Caught by Vlad.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 10 - Cera's Dad Come Back/Heading To The Castle.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 11 - Twilight Found Her Father.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 12 - Twilight Met Grim Gloom and Denzel Crocker.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 13 - Twilight 's New Room/Meet Lord Dominator.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 14 - Lord Boxman.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 15 - Katz Ask For Help.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 29 - Beauty and The Vampire.png Characters Young Twilight Sparkle.png Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png Young Wander.png Wander.png Sylvia.png Grim Reaper.png Applejack.png Pinkie Pie.png Rainbow Dash.png Rarity.png Fluttershy.png Dipper Pines.png Mabel Pines.png Grunkle Stan.png Soos Ramirez.png Wendy Corduroy.png Ford Pines.png Star Butterfly.png Marco Diaz.png King Butterfly.png Queen Moon.png Ansi Molina.png Olly Timbers.png Saraline Timbers.png Lief Bornewell III.png Agent Xero.png Lacey Shadows.png Mole.png Ami Onuki.png Yumi Yoshimura.png Kaz Harada.png Rapido.png Razmo.png Ko.png Enid.png Radicles.png Carol.png Doc.png Grumpy.png Dopey.png Sneezy.png Bashful.png Happy.png Sleepy.png Queen Delighful.png Lord Starchbottom.png Discord.png Professor Utonium.png Ms keane .png Blossom.png Bubbles.png Buttercup.png Mac Foster.png Bloo.png Flint Lockwood.png Sam Sparks.png Samurai Jack.png Ashi.png Grim Gloom.png Hildy Gloom.png Vlad.png Nicolai.png Mitch.png Bill Cipher.png Snazzy Shazam.png Lord Hater.png Lord Dominator.png Masked Lord Dominator.png Lord Wander.png Princess Twivine Sparkle.png The Spy from Apartment 8-i.png Masterson.png Flowershirt.png Black Hat.png Lord Boxman.png Ludo.png Toffee.png Baron Vain.png Rat.png Lord Tirek.png Queen Chrysalis.png Robbie Valentino.png Vexus.png Chester V.png Vlad Plasmius.png Langouste.png Shapeshifter.png Malsquando.png Major Threat''Jeff''.png Trixie.png Anti-Cosmo.png Anti-Wanda.png Foop.png Malone.png Ace.png Snake.png Grubber.png Big Billy.png Lil' Arturo.png Lewis.png Johnny 13.png Shadow.png Kitty.png Sonic The Hedgehog.png Amy Rose.png Axel and Rod Skidmark.png Akiko.png Jimmy Two-Shoes.png Beezy.png Poseidon.png Newt.png Gordon.png Screenshot 255.png Screenshot 3311.png Crash Ollie Flip.png Herby.PNG Kirbie.PNG Bert.PNG Professor Mybad.png Madame Blubbery.png Voodoo Man.png Mojo Jojo.png Timmy Turner.png Cosmo.png Wanda.png Poof.png Denzel Crocker.png Nemesis.png Apple Bloom.png Sweetie Belle.png Scootaloo.png Beeza.png Chloe Carmichael.png Megan.png Spike.png Misty.png Squish.png Orion.png Loop Da Loop.png Lil' Gideon.png Li'l Acorn.png Doctor Flug.png Demencia.png 5.0.5.png Professor Venomous.png Fink.png Storm King.png Dr Frenzy.PNG Itchy Mutant Moments.PNG Alien Dictator.png Priscilla.png Snake Charming.png Photo Finish.png Veronica West.png Kip.PNG Shadow the Hedgehog.png Rouge the Bat.png Master XOX.png Dr. Momus.PNG Baron Von Kreep.png Mavis.png Dracula.png Jonathan Loughran.png Dennis.png The Captain from Ratz.png Svetlana.png Duke of Drear.png Duchess of Drear.png Captain LaPoutine.png Nora Wakeman.png Glossaryck.png Prince Cashmere.png Fiddleford Hadron Old Man McGucket.png Finders Keepers.png Princess Prettyhead.png Starlight Glimmer.png Tyler Bowman.png Jennifer Shope.png Kevin Raynolds.png Theodore Roach Roachnolds.png King Yo.png Boogie Man.png Demongo.png Lord Grudgemunger.png Tom.png Ember McLain.png Mr. Master.png T.K.O.png Princess Celestia.png Princess Moon.png Princess Cadance.png Shining Armor.png Flurry Heart.png Mayor Mare.png Mr. Herriman.png Frankie Foster.png Eduardo.png Coco.png Cheese.png Madame Foster.png Goo.png Wilt.png Benny.png Ripov.png 1240168836015 f.jpg Krad.png Danny Fenton.png Jenny Wakeman.png Brad_Carbunkle.png Sheldon Lee.png Tuck Carbunkle.png Melody Locus.png Sam Manson.png Tucker Foley.png Katz.png Steven Universe.png Pearl.png Garnet.png Amethyst.png Mr. Green.png Cheerilee.png New Men.png New Woman.png Magic Mirror.png Darrell.png Atomic Puppet.png Joey Felt.png Pauline Bell.png Grand of Wander.png Naughty Kitty.png Screenshot 37.png Screenshot 21.png The Boogeyman.png Jeff the Spider.png Amorpho.png Bratty Kid.png Nergal.png Little Bits.png Harmony.png King Chad.png Julie.png Eldwin Blair.png Wall.png Carnivore.png Scar Tissue.png Road Kill.png Zeke.png Skeeter.png Peter.png Evil Ami.png Evil Yumi.png Evil Kaz.png Zombies.png Pacifica Northwest.png Norm The Genie.png Valerie Gray.png Sans.png Papyrus.png Dark Laser.png Sir Brad Starlight.png Ms. Doombringer.png Jackie Lynn Thomas.png Kelly.png Cashier.png Andrei.png Julia Wiles.png Garrison Payne.png Madison Payne.png Goodness.png Dennis O'Bannon.png Katherine Alice.PNG Wendell Wasserman.png Abracadaver.PNG Abracadaver.png Albert Molina.png Olympia Timbers.png Harvey Timbers.png Little Dom.png Lucian.png Tomo.png Manolo Sanchez.png Maria Posada.png Joaquin Mondragon.png Mad Jack The Pirate.png Snuk.png World.png Screenshot 105.png Ptersa.png Jonah.png Uncle Grandpa.png Shandra Jimenez.png Linda.png Furton Binklemurton.png Darrell and Shannon.png Ratchet.png Clank.png Twilight's Father.png Mr. Logic.png Walrus from Ratz.png Judge.png Bendy.png Miss Heinous.png Leo San Juan.png Marcella.png Teodora Villavicencio.png Don Andres.png Alebrije.png Wirt.png Mr. Woop Man.png Leni Loud.png Hank The Pig.png Claire.png Bernie.png Silver Star.png Tempest Shadow.png Grubber MLP.png Skulker.png Techmo.png Randy Cunningham and Heidi Weinerman.png Inkwood.png Lord Pain.png Rita Loud.png Lynn Loud Sr.png Lincoln Loud.png Luna Loud.png Luan Loud.png Lori Loud.png Lynn Loud.png Lucy Loud.png Lola Loud.png Lana Loud.png Lily Loud.png Lisa_Loud.png Howard and Harold McBride.png Clyde McBride.png Ronnie-Anne.png Bobby Santiago.png Sunekura.png Mark Chang.png Meddlen Meadows and the Beanstalk Meddlen Meadows Jimmy Two-Shoes and Mr. Woop Man getting straving by Thebackgroundponies2016Style.jpg Quotes Twilight Sparkle; I Can't Deleted Scenes Twilight Sparkle; No no no no. Twilight Sparkle; Calm yourself. Twilight Sparkle; Control yourself. Wander; Twilight. Wander; I'm here. Wander; I'm back. Twilight Sparkle; What happened to you. Wander; Pig pie. Wander; I mean not a pig pie but. Wander; Pig and pie. Wander; And ocean. Wander; Where's that yellow dress. Twilight Sparkle; Still recovering from the last time you wore it. Wander; Oh right sorry. Twilight Sparkle; Please don't make a mess. Wander; Wow how about this. Twilight Sparkle; You are not wearing that to my coronation. Wander; Okay. Wander; What is this. Wander; Ooh. Wander; My hips are in my hips are there. Wander; Oh. Wander; Pardon my behind your man din't mean to knock you down. Twilight Sparkle; It was just to get. Razmo; I don't Care it dipper. Razmo; Just pull some stuff on l mean. Razmo; No problem. Razmo; Lay siege to his fortress. Razmo; Granny's bones to make your bread you trip. Dipper Pines; Oh i know what. Dipper Pines; Maybe i could have decapitated. Dipper Pines; An entire company and put their heads on pike. Dipper Pines; Got a knife cut open their spleen. Dipper Pines; And drink their fluids. Dipper Pines; Does that sound good to you. Razmo; Uh no not really no. Dipper Pines; For your information. Dipper Pines; There's a lot more to boys than people think. Razmo; Example. Dipper Pines; Example. Dipper Pines; Okay. Dipper Pines; Um. Dipper Pines; All boys are like onions. Razmo; They stink. Dipper Pines; Yes. Dipper Pines; Nope. Razmo; Or they make you cry. Dipper Pines; No. Razmo; Oh you leave them out in. Razmo; The sun they get all brown start. Razmo; Sprouting little white hairs. Dipper Pines; No. Dipper Pines; Layers. Dipper Pines; Onions have layers. Dipper Pines; Boys have layers. Dipper Pines; Onions have layers you get it. Dipper Pines; We both have layers. Princess Twivine Sparkle; Hey, he's like a pinata Nicolai; We got you now, Gravity Falls gangs. Grim Gloom; Who's got him now Grim Gloom; Who is elegant, sophisticated and coiffed Grim Gloom; Who's genteel, distinguished and the boss Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Vlad; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; That's me, that's me Grim Gloom; Who is dashing and quietly refined Grim Gloom; Who I'll give you one hint and it is l Vlad; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Vlad; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; That's me, that's me Hildy Gloom; I was just a girl when the Gloom took me in Hildy Gloom; And he showed me the life of a queen Lord Hater; How were we to know that the pesky Twilight Sparkle Lord Hater; would evade the Gloom for so long Lord Wander; Our mission is complete And revenge is so sweet Lord Wander; Now we're sailing out the rob and plunder Hildy Gloom, Lord Hater and Lord Wander; It's a villains' life for me We can sail the seven seas Hildy Gloom, Lord Hater and Lord Wander; All hail Grim Gloom Hildy Gloom, Lord Hater and Lord Wander; 'Cause we never have to chase the Gravity Falls again Grim Gloom; Who is elegant, sophisticated and coiffed Grim Gloom; Who's genteel, distinguished and the boss Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Vlad; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; That's me, that's me All; Grim Grim Grim Gloom; Any last words, boy Ford Pines; Ah your highness. Ford Pines; I'm here because i received a summons. Rapido; Hey there is. Rapido; My main town man. Ford Pines; Um Ford Pines. Ford Pines; Anyway. Ford Pines; I got this summons. Rapido; Ha ha. Rapido; That's right you are just the man. Rapido; I wanted to see. Ford Pines; I know. Rapido; Word on the street is you can fix. Rapido; My problem. Rapido You can fix my problem can't you. Ford Pines; Sure i'll do what i can. Rapido; Good good. Rapido; That's just what i wanted to hear. Rapido; Are you aware of just how important. Rapido; Your town is today apart. Ford Pines; Well i know. Ford Pines; We grow the crops. Ford Pines; That you use her the palace. Ford Pines; We also heard the llama of you. Ford Pines; My town. Rapido; Ah. Rapido; You got a pretty sweet little setup there on top of that hill don't. Rapido; Ha ha ha ha. Ford Pines; Yeah. Ford Pines; My family has lived on that hilltop. Ford Pines; For the last six generations. Rapido; Um-huh. Rapido; So tell me where do you find you get the most. sun. Ford Pines; Oh i l'd say just on the other side of those trees when the Sun. Ford Pines; Hits that ridge just right these still sing. Rapido; Well that settles it Ford Pines; Good yep. Rapido; Proplem solved thanks for coming. Ford Pines; That's it. Ford Pines; That's all you wanted me for. Rapido; I just needed an insider's opinion. Rapido; Before i okay the spots my pool. Ford Pines; Uh. Ford Pines; Your pool. Posters My Little Pony Crossover Villains Custom Poster 1.png Twilight Sparkle, Dipper Pines and Star Butterfly in My Little Pony Crossover Villains Custom Poster 2.png Rapido and Razmo in My Little Pony Crossover Custom Poster 3.png Grim Gloom and Vlad in My Little Pony Crossover Villains Custom Poster 4.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Custom Poster 5.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Logo.png Concept Art MLPCV - Book Opening.png Rainbows Rendezvous.png MLPCV - Megan.png Pauline Bell Kelly Garrison Payne and Abracadaver in Supermarket.png Pauline Bell Kelly meet Cashier.png MLPCV - Wanted Poster at the Truck Stop.png Razmo says Local Me i'm Not Mice I'm a Rats from Dipper.png MLPCV - Star and Marco Playing Toys.png MLPCV - Young Ford Pines Princess Celestia and Fiddleford Hadron.png MLPCV - Young Grunkle Stan and Princess Luna.png Axel Hand Amy Rose and Rod Skidmark.png Chester V Vlad Plasmius Langouste Shapeshifter, Malsquando and Major Threat Jeff Evil Grinning.png MLPCV - Dipper says Boys Are Like Onions Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - Grand of Wander Vlad Dr. Momus and The Spy from Apartment 8I.png MLPCV - Twilight meets Dr. Momus.png MLPCV - Wander's Dressing Room Deleted Scene.png Queen Delightful Lord Starchbottom Discord Fluttershy Professor Utonium The 7D Powerpuff Girls Pinkie Pie Mac and Bloo watch TV Disney Channel.png Grim Hildy Gloom Vlad Nicolai Mitch Lord Hater Lord Wander Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus I'll Give You One Guess Deleted Scene.png Twilight Sparkle and Wander in Forest.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Lord Hater, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus.png MLPCV - Wander and Rapido meets The Bird And The Worm.png Grim Gloom and Vlad 's Evil Laughs.png Chester V, Langouste, Shapeshifter, Ace, Snake and Lewis Touch Agent Xero's Hands.png King Yo Arrested Agent Xero.png Grim Gloom and Vlad with Mirror.png MLPCV - Lord Wander Ace Snake Lewis.png MLPCV - Team Teen and Grim Reaper.png MLPCV - Miss Priscilla.png MLPCV - Ripov Meets Lord Boxman.png MLPCV - Ripov Meets Nergal and Grand of Wander.png Misty Meets Ansi Molina.png Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Applejack Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Ansi Olly Saraline Rapido Razmo and Ko watch R.I.P Twilight's Father.png Agent Xero Escape to Evil Jail.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan, Twilight Sparkle and Agent Xero Escape to Evil Jail.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan, Twilight Sparkle and Agent Xero 's Plan to Escape in Evil Jail.png Grunkle Stan Twilight Sparkle and Agent Xero out to Evil Jail.png Kip Meets Starlight Glimmer Howard McBride and Harold McBride.png Ko, Enid, Radicles, Mole, Rapido and Razmo heat Pizza.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Grunkle Stan and Agent Xero Arrival House.png MLPCV - Tyler Bowman Jennifer Shope Meets Ansi Molina and Agent Xero.png MLPCV - Wilt, Benny and Ripov in Ambulancia Manicomio.png MLPCV - Pearl Meet Black Hat Baron Von Kreep Lord Boxman Lord Hater Vlad The Spy from Apartment 8I.png MLPCV - Robbie Valentino Straight Jacket in Padded Room.png MLPCV - Mark Chang and Ripov.png Robbie Escape to Padded Room.png Robbie Out to Padded Room.png MLPCV - Kip The Spy from Apartment 8-i Shadow The Hedgehog and Saraline Timbers.png MLPCV - Rapido says for Ford Rapidotopia Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - Joey Felt Pauline Bell Angry Tells Professor Venamus and Sir Brad Starlight.png MLPCV - Masterson Rainbow Dash Stop Pauline Bell.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Meets Naughty Kitty.png Twilight, Wander, Sylvia, Razmo, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Ansi, Agent Xero, Ami, Yumi and Kaz 's Dinner.png MLPCV - Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Ansi Agent Xero and Razmo in Disneyland.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Strangles Vlad.png Twilight, Wander, Sylvia, Razmo, Dipper and Mabel watch Ami and Yumi Playing Music.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad meets Langouste.png Saraline Timbers The Spy from Apartment 8-i and Lord Hater Ripov.png Newt and Lincoln vs. Ace and Jeff the Spider.png Leif, Kaz, Radicles and Starlight vs. Shapeshifter, Ace and Lewis, Naughty Kitty.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad 's Money.png MLPCV - Inkwood Meets Heidi Weinerman.png Maria Posada Meets Ansi Molina.png Mac and Bloo gets Angry Tells at Loop Da Loop and Master Xox.png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Sparkle Fails To Save Grim Reaper.png MLPCV - Mirror Robbie Tells at Grim Gloom and Vlad's Rage.png Vexus Chester V Vlad Plasmius Langouste Shapeshifter Malsquando Major Threat Jeff Trixie Anti-Cosmo and Malone in Nightmare.png MLPCV - Twilight's Nightmare in Vexus Chester V Vlad Plasmius Langouste Shapeshifter Malsquando Major Threat Jeff Trixie Anti-Cosmo and Malone 1.png MLPCV - Twilight's Nightmare in Vexus Chester Vlad Plasmius Langouste Shapeshifter Malsquando Major Threat Jeff Trixie Anti-Cosmo and Malone 2.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Meets Grim Gloom.png Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Ansi Agent Xero Olly Saraline Mole Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Soos Wendy Rapido Razmo Ko and Enid whose with Me.png MLPCV - Grim Hildy Gloom and Vlad Conversation.png MLPCV - Joey Felt Pauline Bell Nergal and Little Bits.png MLPCV - Danny Phantom Jenny Wakeman Atomic Puppet Joey Felt Pauline Bell vs. T.O.K Nergal Little Bits and Eldwin Blair.png MLPCV - Shandra Jimenez.png MLPCV - Love Toffee Queen Moon Misty Vlad and Princess Cadence.png Lord Dominator Wander and Lord Wander and Little Dom Dance.png MLPCV - Pacifica Northwest Ansi Molina Starlight Glimmer and Wendell Wasserman.png MLPCV - Fink and Professor Venomous Meets Frankie Foster.png MLPCV - Dipper Save to Mavis.png MLPCV - Cashier Darrell Mr. Logic Pteresa Jonah Uncle Grandpa Cosmo Wanda, Walrus from Ratz Gordon and Judge says for Grim Gloom and Vlad Following The Mud.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad mud 1.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad mud 2.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad mud 3.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad mud 4.png MLPCV - Teodora Villavicencio Dead.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Kaz and Rapido Gets Angry Tells at Chester V Vlad Plasmius and Langouste.png Samurai Jack and Flint Lockwood Best Friends.png Captain LaPoutine Nora Wakeman Glossaryck Prince Cashmere Old Man McGucket Finders Keepers Jenny Wakeman and Agent Xero is Family.png Wirt Meets Teodora Villavicencio.png Ansi and Agent Xero.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Mayor Mare Beeza Tom Rapido.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Wander Danny Fenton Sam Manson Tucker Foley Ansi Molina Agent Xero.png Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr. Meets Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.png Teodora kiss Wirt.png Teodora and Wirt kiss.png MLPCV - Dipper Newt Ami Tuck Steven Universe and Mole Best Friends.png MLPCV - Garnet and Amethyst Playing Music Star Marco Jackie Pteresa Jonah Uncle Grandpa Glossaryck Prince Cashmere and Princess Prettyhead.png MLPCV - Dipper Newt Ami Tuck Steven Universe Mole Powerpuff Girls Mac Bloo and Cheese Arrival School.png MLPCV - School.png MLPCV - Kaz, Rapido, Pearl, Radicles and Mole in Car.png MLPCV - Robbie Valentine Pauline Bell Atomic Puppet Rainbow Dash and Star Butterfly.png MLPCV - Official Events.png MLPCV - Wayne Heroes and Mane 8.png Twilight Sparkle Wander Dipper and Mabel Pines Star Butterfly and Rapido says Goodbye Atomic Puppet Joey Felt and Pauline Bell.png MLPCV - Mr. Woop Man and Leni Loud Couple.png MLPCV - Twilight Arrival Castle Wed.png Opening Logos Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Japanese animated films